The Fresh Prince Goes to The Science Center
by Timmy S
Summary: the fresh prince goes to the science center. disclaimer: i dont own the fresh prince franchise


The Fresh Prince's Day at The Science Center

"Yo Carlton" "what Will" said Carlton "are you as bored as I am?" asked Will "Do I like bored Will?" asked Carlton "I'm listening to Frank Sinatra and doing crosswords, how could possibly even think I was bored?!" "I have no idea Carlton, how could I possibly be so dumb?" said Will sarcastically. "Ya I know" said Carlton not noticing the sarcasm in Will's voice. "So Carlton how do you fell about putting down those stupid crosswords and shutting off that Frank Sinatra music and coming to the science center with me?" asked Will. "Sure I guess that might be A HORRIBLE IDEA" said Carlton "What made you think I would want to go there in the first place, let alone with you!?" exclaimed Carlton. As Carlton sat in the chair content with his crosswords and Frank Sinatra, Will began to wonder "how could I possibly get Carlton to do something with me?" Will thought to himself. After a long time pondering Will came up with a brilliant idea. "I know!" thought Will "I'll just tell him that they have a special exhibit devoted to classical music!". So as Carlton got up to find his other crossword book Will told him "Oh and by the way Carlton I'm not sure if I told you or not but the science center has a new exhibit on right now about classical music" said Will "HOT DIGGITY DOG" exclaimed Carlton "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asked "Oh" said Will "I……just forgot how much you liked classical music!" he told Carlton. "You are very weird sometimes Will" said Carlton "but I will come with you to the science center", "oh and by the way Will" said Carlton "how are we going to get to the science center? We live in Beverly Hills and the science center is in Canada!". "Ummmmm" said Will "I guess I forgot to think about that". "O great!" said Carlton "Mr.Genuis over hear didn't even consider that before hand?" "nope" said Will not really seeming to care. "ugh" grunted Carlton "sometimes the level of stupidity that can fit in your body amazes me Will" said Carlton "shut up Carlton" said Will in an annoyed tone.

The next morning when Will and Carlton had both woken up the decided to ask Uncle Phil if they could use the old van to drive to the science center. "Absolutely not!" exclaimed Uncle Phil "I wouldn't trust you two riding bikes to Canada" he said. "Awww come on Uncle Phil it's educational" said Will. "Well I guess that might be ok" said Uncle Phil, "but only if you call me from your cell phone twice a day". "Ok we will" said Will and Carlton at the same time. As the walked away Will whispered to Carlton "for such a big man it takes a very small amount of persuasion to change his mind". Within the next hour Will and Carlton had packed and were ready to get going. "Carlton hurry up" yelled Will "you've been getting your cd's for the past half hour" he shouted. "Sorry but I have to have them" shouted Carlton back "the kid is going to drive me insane" thought Will. Finally when Carlton had finished packing they loaded up the van and set out for Canada. After four days of taking turns driving they finally arrived at their destination. "I JUST CAN'T WAIT FOR THE EXHIBIT!" shrieked Carlton "take some deep breaths will ya Carlton, I've never heard a guy make such a high pitched noise before" said Will. As soon as Will and Carlton had walked through the front door of the science center Carlton immediately ran off to ask someone were the classical music exhibit was "this could be interesting" thought Will to himself. Seconds later Carlton came storming back to Will "YOU SAID THERE WAS A CLASSICAL MUSIC EXHIBIT!!!" shouted Carlton "oops" responded Will "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT WILL?!?!" yelled Carlton "I knew it was the only way to get you to come here with me" answered Will. A couples minutes later they decided that they would both look around by themselves and meet back up when they had both calmed down. "I don't need to calm down" thought Will. After a while Will made his way over to the sports section of the science center. As he walked through the doors he saw to girls that made his heart go crazy. "Hey ladies how's it goin?" asked Will, the girls didn't seem to hear him, so he tried again "if I could control the alphabet I would put you and I together" this comment caught there attention. "Sorry but we're taken" the girls responded "Are you sure about" Will asked as he put his arm around one of the girls. Suddenly to guys who could pass as gorillas started walking towards Will "h..h..hey fellas how's it going" stuttered Will. "Were you trying to hit on our ladies" one of them said "O NO" said Will "I would never think of doing such a thing". Carlton who was in a nearby room heard screams "that sounds like Will" thought Carlton. Soon after Carlton saw Will stagger out of the sports room "what happened!" asked Carlton "this just isn't my day today" answered Will. After wandering around for awhile longer they both agreed it was time to go home to Beverly Hills.

**The End **

**By: Tim Stankevicius**


End file.
